


No Regret

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Attack on Titan <br/>Characters: Bertholdt, Reiner, others mentioned <br/>Relationshiop: Bertholdt/reader <br/>Request: Could you do a Bert one? He wants the reader to join him. <br/>A/N: There is a massive spoiler if you have only been watching the anime but it is not strictly to the plot at all of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regret

The day had been long and tiring but you didn’t mind. It meant you were tired and you would fall asleep quite fast despite Sashas snoring. Sitting at the long table in the messhall, you watched Connie recounting his steal of Jeans titan kill on the dummy’s much to Jeans annoyance. Your head was held up by you right hand with your elbow propped up on the table.   
Glancing around the messhall, your eyes met a pair of soft brown ones. Bertholdt sat at a table not far from your own. He was opposite Reiner but they weren’t talking. Ever since Annie, there was something different about them both. The second your eyes met his, he brushed furiously and looked away. If you didn’t know any better, you might have thought he had been staring at you.   
The timid giant always interested you. There was something more to him than you could see and you wanted to know. But you barley managed to get a sentence out of him before he would run off. At first, you thought it was because of Annie or Reiner but you had grown relatively closer to them over the training and you were the only one Annie would sit and speak to outside the two boys, that was until she was captured.   
Each time you tried to get closer to Bertholdt, something between you both connected. Until about 2 weeks ago. He started to distance himself from you. Was it because he hated you that much? If it were anyone else, you would just assume they didn’t like you but then you would see him looking at you. Turning away from Bertholdt, you stood up and told Krista you were going to get some fresh air.   
Stepping outside, the breeze touched your cheek. You walked till you were just outside the combat training area. There was a fence that surrounded that area which you leaned against, looking up at the stars. You didn’t realise how late it had gotten till you saw how high the moon was. A nearly full moon that shone brightly down on the landscape around you.   
Smiling to yourself, you gazed at the sky, trying in vain to count the stars.   
The sound of footsteps drew your attention away as you looked over your shoulder to see Bertholdt approaching you. The second he saw you had noticed him, he turned on his heel and started heading back.   
“Bertholdt?” You called out, frowning to yourself. Had he come out here to see you or to look at the stars like you? He must have seen you when he was walking over here but then why had he turned to go back when he saw you had seen him.   
He froze when you called his name.   
“You can stay if you want. I don’t mind, You can just pretend im not here.” You look away from him, a little hurt that you had to say that but it seemed to be what he wanted as he continued to walk over and stand beside you.   
Well, not exactly beside you. You felt him lean on the same fence but he was at least 10 feet away from you.   
Sighing, you push yourself up so you were sitting on the fence rather than leaning since your feet were sore. Waiting for a moment, you glance over at Bertholdt who was staring straight ahead and looked like he was thinking deeply about something so you looked back to the sky.   
After a few minutes, the silence began to kill you inside so you jumped down from the fence and started to walk over to Bertholdt. He stared at you as you walked towards him but looked confused when you went straight past him, heading back to the messhall.   
“I’ll see you later.” You called to him, unable to hide the sadness in your voice.   
“You could stay.” He called back, this time it was your turn to freeze. “If you want to. You could pretend Im not here.” Bertholdts voice held sadness as well, and a little bit of pain. You turn to look at him, seeing he had followed you a little. He wasn’t looking at you but looking at the ground. You walked up to him. This made him look up at you with those big brown eyes which you adored but barley saw property.   
“I don’t want to pretend you’re not here.” Your words took him by surprise as his mouth opens as if to say something but then closes. You took a step forward toward him, hoping for some response, which you were thankful when he took a deep breath.   
“I don’t want to pretend you’re not here too.” He breathed, looking down again. You took a few steps closer so you could duck down slightly and meet his eyes. As you straightened up, his eyes followed yours and he stepped a little bit forward till he was right in front of you. Sure, he towered over you but you didn’t care. As you looked up at him, you realised how much like the stars his eyes were. Because you were admiring his eyes, you didn’t notice his hand slipping up till it was resting on your cheek. You leaned into his touch, craving it almost, your eyes falling shut.   
This moment felt so right as you stood with him. Your eyes fluttered open to see Bertholdt staring down at you but he didn’t look away.   
That was when you realised something.   
You were completely in love with him. You had no idea why you hadn’t seen it before.   
“[y/n]-“ Bertholdt trailed off but you heard a twang of pain in his voice and you could see it in his eyes. You also saw his eyes brimming with tears.   
“Whats wrong?” You ask, closing the gap between your bodies so you could cup his cheeks.   
“I cant.” He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as his face contorted with pain. Tears fell from his closed eyes but you swiped them away with your thumb.   
“You cant what?” You hated seeing him like this but you didn’t know how to stop it or what was wrong.   
“I cant love you.” He growled, more to himself than to you.   
You stared up at him, eyes wide. What had he meant that he couldn’t love you?   
Had he tried to and found he didn’t?   
Questions swirled in your mind as your body froze up, your hands falling from his cheeks. When he realised what he had said, his eyes opened to look at you in shock. But you weren’t looking at him anymore. You were looking to the side, staring at nothing.   
“[y/n], I-“ He started to speak but you pulled away from him.   
“No, no. I get it.” You snap and turn on your heel. You mind was all over the place and your heart was breaking. You couldn’t cope with this so you started to run back to the dorms, leaving Bertholdt staring after you.   
it took a moment before he snapped out of his daze and sprinted after you. Sure, you were a fast runner but you had tears in your eyes and he had longer legs.   
He caught up with you before you were even half way to the dorms. He grabbed your hand and pulled you back to him. You tried to struggle but he pulled you into an empty hut that was used for training. You barley struggled as he pulled you inside and closed the door over. When he was focused on closing the door, you walked farther into the room, your arms wrapped around yourself and your back to Bertholdt. You didn’t know what he wanted.   
You heard footsteps behind you and a pair of arms wrapped around your waist as Bertholdt pulled you against his chest.   
“Do you think you could ever love a monster, [y/n]?” Bertholdt whispered in your ear, his breath sending a shiver down your spin. But you didn’t ignore the question. You twirled around in Bertholdt’s arms to face him.   
“what do you mean?” Gently, you rested your hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating hard.   
“I am a monster, [y/n].” He breathed, turning his head away from yours but keeping his arms around your waist. You reach up and cup his cheeks, bringing him back to look at you.   
“I don’t think you’re a monster.” You lean up, your nose touching his. Bertholdt took a deep breath.   
He knew it was now or never. He had never thought in a million years that Reiner would agree to this plan but when had.   
“There’s something I need to tell you.” Bertholdt said as his grip loosened on you and he stepped away.   
He began to explain everything. He told you his true identity and Reiner’s too. He told you of Annie and Ymir. At first, you smirked at him, thinking he was joking but then you saw the seriousness in his eyes. You both ended up sitting on the floor, Bertholdt kneeling and you with your legs cross.   
You listened to him, taking in every word he said. He then told you that he and the others were leaving tomorrow.   
Once he had finished, he waited patiently for you to respond. He stared at you and with every passing moment, his heart sunk more. You were no longer looking at him but at the floorboards. He was leaving tomorrow. And you knew that meant you would never get to see him again. You would never get to see Reiner or Ymir again. You were so close with them. In fact, the more you thought about it, the more you realised you preferred their company to any one else’s. You understood them now and they understood you. Eventually, you took a deep breath and stood up. Bertholdt bolted up, obviously scared you were going to run. But you didn’t. You just stood in front of him.   
“I still don’t think you’re a monster.” You finally look up at him. Bertholdt was staring at you with wide eyes. “But I don’t understand why you are telling me all this?”   
“I want you to come with us.” Bertholdt moved closer to you again, anxiously.   
“Why?” You looked at him with confusion in your eyes.   
“Because I love you.” Bertholdt whispers, his shaking hands finding your waist again.  
“I love you, too.” You breathe, only just managing to finish the sentence before Bertholdt leaned down to claim your lips in a passionate kiss which you returned. His lips moved against yours perfectly as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pushing yourself against him.   
Years of hidden passion shown in one kiss which sent your world into a spin of desire.   
You pulled away, needing to breath but you didn’t realise how much till you were both panting with bright red cheeks.   
“yes.” You breathe, the word barely a whisper as Bertholdt leaned in closer, his forehead against yours.   
“hm?” He didn’t trust his voice and the only thing on his mind at this moment was you in his arms.   
“I will come with you. If you still want me, that is?” You look into his eyes and see them bursting with happiness as he beamed at you.   
He lifted you up and spun you around in the small area before kissing you once again. You giggled into the kiss.   
But it was short lived as the door flew open, making the two of you just apart.   
“So, is she?” Reiner walked in with Ymir at his heels and Krista behind her. Bertholdt pulled you to his side with one arm and nodded furiously at his friend. You watched them start to discuss plans for tomorrow while Bertholdt kept you close by his side. That was when you realised, this was your family and your loyalty was with them.   
You never regretted that choice.


End file.
